What Happens Now?
by Elizabeth Keeney-Cullen
Summary: bella was in a relationship with Jacob, was Edward really jealous?
1. Chapter 1

**IMPORTANT: I DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, PROPERTY OF STEPHANIE MEYER :) **

**BPOV age 14**

"Edward, do you know what today is?" I asked curious as to know if he remembered

"Yes, we met in kindergarten 11 years ago today" I was gob smacked to say the least; he is the only boy who ever remembers anything I everything that happens. I then realised I was staring at him.

"WOW, you never cease to amaze me Edward Masen Cullen" he cringed at his full name which made me giggle.

"You know you are the only person who is allowed to get away with tha-" Edward was cut off with the sound of his older brother and male best friend Emmett coming in through the front door, you could always tell it was him, with his booming laugh that could put a smile on anyone's face.

"Alright little bro, Bella" he gave me one of his usual bear hugs which stopped me from breathing. I saw Edward was grinning the cutest crooked smile ever.

**EPOV aged 17**

_15 years I had known her and I was still yet to tell her how I feel about her. Everyone knows but her, I wish I could finally get the balls to tell her how I feel. _

"Hey Ed, you ok" the sound of her voice was like music dancing across her tongue.

"Hi Bella, I'm not feeling too good, how about you" Bella face flashed with concern.

"Doesn't matter about me what's up. Oh I know you hate celebrating your birthday but you are turning 18 that calls for something special and I have the greatest gift for you" She perked up a little forgetting I wasn't well.

At that moment I felt even worse Bella's new boyfriend Jacob came walking in, I hated him so much, he was such a dog and wasn't good enough for Bella.

"'sup mate" his voice went through me, I didn't even think her was worth my words and I didn't know what Bella saw in him. At that moment I realised I was lost in deep thought so I looked up and gave him a nod. "Babe do you mind if I speak to Eddie for a minute" Bella nodded, kissed Jacob on the cheek and walked off.

"What do you want" I asked with a considerable level of venom in it.

"I need you advise about Bella" he said with a smirk on his face and I pale crimson in his cheeks.

"Okay, you aren't like dumping her or something are you?" I can't begin to tell you how much I wish he wasn't even in her life at all.

"Na mate Na, I need to get her a gift for our one year anniversary next week" I remembered that Bella hated receiving gifts but she loved seeing the faces of the people she cared about upset, so she sucked it up.

"You have known Bella for like 18 months; you have been dating for 12 how do you not know that she hates gifts?" I was really angry for some reason and I knew I had to calm do so I went to find Bella.

*knock knock knock* Bella answered her bedroom door, with her beautiful smile.

"Hey Bell, can I talk to you for a minute?" she looked a little sceptical but agreed anyway.

"Sure Edward you know you can talk to me anytime"

"It's about Jacob" her face dropped.

"I know what you're going to say I have heard it all before, I just don't understand how you cant be happy for me, I mean I was happy for you when you decided to go out with that slut Jessica I mean although she was trash I just supported you, I mean that's what friends do right? And plus we are more than friends were family ok?" the thought of her being jealous of Jessica made me want to smile, but that wasn't why I wanted to talk to her.

"Bella that's not why I'm here, Jacob is-" I was cut off by my pixie twin Alice.

"Bella, Edward why is Jacob down stairs smashing up the kitchen" we looked at each other and ran down stairs.

"Jake! What are you doing?!" I had never heard Bella shout like this before.

"It's all his fault!" Jake pointed at me, so many emotions flying across his face. "why can't you just be happy for us for once, get over it, she doesn't like you, she loves me and you need to deal with that, you're like a blood sucking leach that no one want around, you seriously need to find your of bitch" when he said that I had enough and I pounced on him, how dare he call Bella a bitch, who did he think he was.

"EDWARD, JACOB STOP NOW OR ELSE!" Bella made me snap out of it.

Jacob and I stood up with Emmett holding on to Jacob and Jasper holding me

"Jacob look what you have done to our house, our family, you need to understand, Edward is my best friend, he is my brother and my roommate, if you cant deal with that then you have to leave because if you are going to make me choose its going to be him every time, I'm sorry. So you can either get on civilly or you can not get on at all. The biggest thing is I don't know if you know how badly this makes me feel, but actually I can't, I'm sorr-" Bella ran upstairs crying, I had never seen her like this and the worst thing about it all was I had caused it, Jasper let me go and all I could think about doing was running after her.

**BPOV **

_Why did they make me feel like this? My mom always told me, if a guy makes you cry you don't take him back._

"Bella, its Edward can I come in please" his soft voice was tinged with pain, sorrow and apology.

"Edward, you don't even realise do you?" Edward came in and the look on his face made me want to bawl and just have a breakdown there.

"Please can I sit down?" I nodded and he came and sat next to me on my bed "Bella, I don't expect you to ever forgive me but I could start by apologising." Edward seemed nervous and I wanted nothing more than to be extremely pissed off with him but I couldn't.

"Do you know what Edward? I'm the one who should be apologising it was my fault, you had been warning me about him for ages and I chose not to listen" Edward look totally confused which made me giggle. "the thing is Edward, oh this is harder than I thought it would be but I'm totally in love with you, the only reason I was dating Jake was I thought he would make you jealous, and I went for a guy who I thought I wouldn't like but I fell for him and I fell hard, I knew what Jake was like but I thought you would do something about it, and last year when you were dating Jessica and then Lauren I felt like something was missing and I realised there was an Edward shaped hole in my heart"


	2. Chapter 2

**EPOV **

She was in love with me. Was this a joke?

"Bella I don't know what to say, I have loved you since the first day in kindergarten when you asked if I wanted your last cookie." I was still in a state of shock.

"So where do we go from here" We were both nervous after all we had just confessed our love for one another.

"Well-" I was cut off by Emmett, can't I catch a break around here?

"Yo, guys what are you going to do about Jake he's like having a breakdown down stairs.

**JPOV**

I still can't believe she would choose him over me. She was a stupid bitch. I don't even know why we dated for a year, maybe it was because I wanted to get back and Edward for dating Lauren the love of my life. but in the year I had been dating Bella I really did fall in love with her and I couldn't imagine going back to life without her she was my soul my life my everything. If the only way I was going to be with her was to be all buddy buddy with Edward then that's what will have to happen.

I heard Bella and Edward coming downstairs.

"Jake, what's happen to you, I love you but I can't be in a relationship with someone who acts like this with my best friend and who has no self-control when it come to my family and my home. All the Cullen's had gathered around me as if I was some kind of science project.

"Listen guys I'm sorry I don't know what came over me, I guess when you're in love you will do anything for someone wont you?"

"When you are in love with someone you don't trash their home like no one cares, you protect them at all costs not try and attack them. Edward is my oldest friend I have and I can't have you being jealous" Bella was so patronising.

"So what you trying to say it are over or something" I spat out the words I couldn't believe this was happening I even came round here to propose to her.

"I'm sorry I just think that's best" with that, all the Cullen's walked out even Ed-dork had gone I guess Bella really did like him in the end.

**EPOV **

She had finally done it. She had finally dumped the dog. But what would that mean between me and her. Would we finally fulfil my dream and start dating.

There was a soft knock on my door which I could only describe as childlike.

"Edward…we really need to talk about some stuff" she sounded tired and her voice wasn't as musical as it usually was it was more hoarse, I guess she had been arguing with Jake and he had finally given up and gone home.

"come in" I felt tired and I wasn't really in the mood to talk to anyone right no. I was confused because at a moment like this I would have thought I wanted to shout it to the roof tops that she had finally ditched the scumbag and was now wanting me. Bella walked in, she was wearing one of my t-shirts that my mom bought me when I was 15.

"I'm sorry for tonight it wasn't your fault at all." there were tears in her eyes but she did all she could to hole them back. "I just don't think it would be the best idea for us to start dating now, I mean after all I did love Jake and he did mean a lot I just think it would be a good idea for us to take a backseat for now, I just need some time to get everything sorted." I didn't have an answer even though it wasn't a question, she stood up and kissed my cheek. "goodnight Edward, sleep well" I had the worst feeling ever as if someone had punched me in my stomach whilst ripping out my heart with their bare hands. How could she do this? I thought we would have a life together.


	3. Chapter 3

**BPOV **

I went to bed that night thinking only about Edward. I just hoped he would understand what kind of position I was in right now. When I said it wasn't the right moment, I really meant, I don't think there would ever be a right moment, I loved Edward I really did but only as a brother. I know it was cruel but I needed for him to admit that he loved me so there wouldn't be that awkward tension between us anymore.

I woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and then it hit me like a thousand bullets. How was Edward this morning and I also had to apologise to the rest of my family for unleashing the beast known as Jacob Black upon the world. I went downstairs where I could here a sound I hadn't heard in months, Edward was playing the piano, to one of my favourite pieces he had written from last year.

"morning Edward" he didn't even flinch to the sound of my voice, maybe he didn't hear me. I walked over to him and he stood up trying to avoid any form of contact and walked into the kitchen. I followed him confused. "Edward I'm sorry for last night but Jacob wont be a problem anymore, we spoke last night and although he said he would stay away he said he still loves me, so I know he wont hurt us again, ok" he didn't answer after apologising I didn't know what else I could have down.

"Bella you really don't get it do you" he words hurt like he thrust a piece of glass through my heart. "not everything is about you and who loves you and the latest in Bella land. Last night I confessed how I felt for you and you carried on talking about how you love that dog." I was really confused, I had spoken to him last night and everything was fine wasn't it? "see what I mean, I cant even talk to you without you thinking you are all innocent in this. I'm sorry its just I hate seeing you upset and when you kept taking about Jacob it made me feel like I was second best, and I don't need that, so I'm going to work, give you some time to think about what you think is best right now" he brushed past me taking a bite of an apple and putting his bag over his shoulder. "text me if you have to" his words came out with the up most disgust.

I went and had a shower and got dressed, I felt strange being home alone on a Saturday when I realise it was Edwards birthday, was that why he was so upset that I had forgotten about his birthday and then it occurred to me that's why he was so upset because all I was doing was focussing on myself and on the small details that really didn't matter. I decided to text Edward, to apologise and to tell him the truth about everything.

(**Edward's text in bold **and _Bella's are in italics_)

_Edward I'm soo sorry please come home you don't have to work today _

**I know I don't but I need to clear my head and thanks for apologising**

_Edward please I need you _

**Bella I can't I seriously need time to get everything sorted out **

_Ok, just please tell me everything is ok _

**Everything is fine I seriously need time to think and you're not really letting me do that **

_Sorry I just hate the thought of us two in an argument over something that is so stupid_

**Bella seen as you won't let me work in peace I'll come home now it's my lunch break anyway, I'll talk to you about it then**

_Good I'll see you in a few _

**EPOV**

Why wouldn't she just let me be in peace. I was driving home not thinking about much but concentrating on my driving, I tried to think about what Bella wanted to talk about so bad, but nothing came to mind.

I was about two miles from home when that car came from no where and crashed into me head on. I was flown from the car and that was all I could remember.

**BPOV**

What was taking Edward so long he said he would be home about an hour ago. I decided to go and find him as he wasn't answering his cell. As I was driving I could hear the faint sound of sirens and I could feel my stomach turning around everywhere knowing what I would see when I turned the corner. I got there before the ambulance did, I could see him, he looked like an angel lying on the ground covered in dirt and blood.

"OH MY GOD EDWARD" I broke down crying when I could feel someone catch me when I blacked out, who was it, I turned around to see the blond stranger, I didn't recognise him but he had a badge on saying 'mike'.

"miss are you ok, do you know him" I couldn't speak so I jus nodded, the two ambulances arrived and they took two bodies on the stretchers I couldn't see the other one, I chased the paramedics.

"EDWARD, EDWARD, can you hear me, I'm sorry, I love you, EDWARD" I couldn't hold back the flow of tears.

"ma'am, do you know this gentleman" the female paramedic asked, I looked up to a friendly pair of eyes. The lump in my throat was too big so I just nodded, it was all I could do.

Mike helped me into the back of the ambulance and he climbed in as well, I heard the paramedics ask if he also knew who the 'body' was and he answered saying I was his sister, I was too shocked to disagree. We reached the hospital and the paramedics told us we could only wait in the waiting room because they had to take Edward to emergency surgery.

"I'm Mike by the way, I should have mentioned it before" I looked up to see an emotion I didn't quite expect, fear.

"I'm Bella, Bella Swan" I choked out, he nodded in agreement.

"would you like some coffee or something to drink today has been quite a shock" he seemed like a really nice guy so I agreed to sit in the cafeteria with him for a bit, at least it would pass the time at least.

"so how'd you know Edward?" he asked with curiosity

"he's my brother, well best mate really, but we're as close as family maybe closer"

A brunette women came in who I recognised as one of the paramedics

"you may come and see Edward now" I shot up with no hesitation "but I must warn you, he is in a very frail state right now and we have had to induce him into a coma for him to recover fully" I wanted to thank her as much as I could for saving his life but all I could do was cry. "oh and your brother is in there" I looked confused by which she said "your brother Jacob"

My heart sank "what room" she looked at the chart

"room 5109, it's the fifth floor near the end, just past the nurses station" she smiled and walked away.

"c'mon mike we need to be up there right now" mike looked confused but ran to Edwards room anyway. The woman had been right Jacob was sitting there bold as brass with cuts and bruises all over his face, my breath caught. "what are you doing here?" I could feel myself tense at the thought of Jacob having something to do with Edwards 'accident'

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't see him there, I came flying down the road and the next thing I knew was there was screaming and I somehow ended up here" I hadn't looked down at Edward yet but when I did I couldn't believe it. He had stitches across his right eye, two black eyes, a broken arm and what looked like broken ribs, bruises and cuts everywhere a swollen lip and worst of all he didn't look like my Edward anymore he looked like a total stranger.

"you have absolutely no right to be here and if you don't leave I'll call the police as you know full well it is a felon to put someone in hospital" my venom spat at him I wasn't surprised when I saw him take a step back.

"Bella, you wouldn't take me back so I had to do something" he was begging now


	4. Chapter 4

**BPOV **

I could not believe what I just heard.

"Did you do this on purpose Jacob Black?" I was so angry I did not recognise my own voice.

"I didn't want it to go this far" I fell back on a shocked mike.

"I don't know who you are but no matter what either one of these people did, you have no right to do something as soul less and devastating as this" I looked up to see so much anger cross Mike's face. "My parents, sister and two younger brothers were killed because of someone like you. Because of someone like you, I have no one, I am all alone in this cruel world, and you do not know the extent of hurt and pain you have caused for a young girl like Bella. I hope you can't sleep at night, and you can't look at yourself in the mirror without seeing a man, if that's what you really are, with blood on his soul and lives you have destroyed"

"who do you think you are you don't know me, you don't know Bella and you don't know Edward so you can fuck off you good-for-nothing son-of-a-bitch" Jacob was nothing like the guy I had met almost two years ago, he was a cruel veil murderer .

"At least I can go home with a clean conscience unlike you who will have to see the family of this victim you tried to murder." Mike walked out and I felt so uneasy without having him by my side anymore, I knew Mike had gone to call the police about Jacob and it was just a matter or minutes until they came to take him away hopefully for life the sick twisted masochistic psychopath. The police came within five minutes of Mike leaving and they arrested Jacob on the spot. I couldn't believe it, I was crying so hard into Mikes chest I'm surprised he didn't really care I was wrecking his shirt.

**18 MONTHS LATER **

Today was the final day of going to see my best friend Edward Cullen lying in a coma in St. Paul's hospital in Forks Washington. The doctors had been amazing and everyone had helped Edward to the point where he looked like he was just sleeping, he had made a full recovery and was due to come out of his coma today.

"Babes, don't get your hopes up" my amazing fiancée Mike told me, I was so nervous the doctor had phoned this morning telling us he was awake and he was asking about me.

"I wont the only thing is I hope he remembers me" I said fidgeting with my hair.

"that's what I was telling you to not get your hopes up, a lot has happened in 18 months, I mean Rosalie has had twin girls and Alice is pregnant again and we are getting married and that piece of nothing is now rotting in jail for the rest of his life.

As we pulled into the parking lot I could feel every part of my body tense. We walked to room 5109 as we had everyday for 18 months, but today was different, he would be awake he would be there speaking and walking and not just some body lying there.

I walked in and was met with such piercing emerald eyes I hadn't seen in so long my knees went weak and Mike had to catch me like he had been doing a lot recently.

"hello stranger" I said through dry sobs "how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine but who are you?" I was devastated how did he not remember me?

"Edward its me Bel-" he cut me off

"I know who you are how could I forget I meant him" he said with my favourite crooked grin

"hi I'm Mike, Bella's fiancée" I could see the look of confusion cross his face.

"wait I thought I was your fiancée" he went from confused to amusement "I'm just screwing with you, I have a girlfriend called Jess" I was so shocked, what did he think this was four years ago?

"Edward, honey, you haven't dated Jess in like four years." he was the one who was shocked now. "Edward 18 months ago you were in a car crash with a guy called Jacob Black, you know Harry Clearwater's adopted son, well he is in prison now."

"Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't realise you had to go through that" I was confused, why would he apologise when he did nothing wrong "It wasn't your fault, don't worry about it"

"Bella it was my fault, I remember thinking about a girl when I was driving to her house, the only problem is if it wasn't Jessica then I don't know who it was" I cant believe it, he must have been thinking about me "well I was totally occupied with my thoughts and I mustn't have seen that Jacob kid coming."


	5. Chapter 5

**EPOV**

Bella was getting married, really, did she not know how I feel at all.

"Bella and Mike is it? Congratulations on getting married I'm really happy for you, I do hope you have a lifetime of happiness" it was strange for me to say this. I was the one who should be marrying Bella.

"Thanks mate, oh Bella honey did you wanna ask Mr Cullen something" mike seemed like a nice person he was nicer than most people she had dated over the years.

"Mike, please call me Edward" mike smiled and nodded at me "oh yeah Bella what'd you wanna say"

"Erm…will you give me away at my wedding" Bella was crying and sniffing I wanted to say no but at the same time I knew how bad it would make her feel.

"What about Charlie" Bella's face dropped I wonder why she did not ask Charlie first I mean after all he was her father.

"Edward, I don't know how to say this but Charlie died about two months ago, apparently he had cancer but he didn't want me to know, the doctors were amazing though" Bella was crying now, I cant believe I wasn't there for her in this time of need.

"Bella, I'm so sorry, I wasn't there for you" I tried to sound as sympathetic as possible but I do not think it came across that way

"It's ok, I had Renée and mike and the whole Cullen clan to help me through it so you know, and I do have a lot of support. And what do you say about walking me down the aisle."

"Yes Bella, of course I will, it would be an honour for me to walk you down the aisle" I couldn't explain what pain I was in but this is the first time I have ever seen Bella this happy and I didn't want to screw any of it up right now especially in her time of need.

"Edward I knew you were the best friend ever." tears of joy rolled over her cheeks and an uncomfortable silence hit us.

"Excuse me ma'am and sir visiting hours are over now, you are going to have to make your own way out of here." one of the nurses with a strong southern accent was the first to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Alright, sorry erm…Edward we'll come back in a few days to see how you're doing." she gave me a smile and a kiss on the cheek and headed for the door.

"Erm…Bella before you go please can you tell alike and Emmett I really need to speak to them." Bella looked confused put she did not question me.


	6. Chapter 6

**BPOV**

Why did he need to speak to Alice and Emmett, why couldn't he speak to me, he always spoke to me.

"No problem Edward, I'll make sure they will come first thing tomorrow morning."

"thanks." Edward smiled which made me want to cry, it wasn't his usual crooked smile, and it was as if he was disappointed with me.

"Goodbye Edward." Mike called over my shoulder.

The drive home was a tense silence; mike would turn to me every few minutes whilst I stared off into space. When we got to the front door Alice was standing there looking worried, I hated that she had a sixth sense.

"Bella, what's wrong, are you ok?" Alice was freaking out, how could she honestly tell when something bad was going to happen.

"Al honey, calm down everything is ok, actually Edward wants to speak to you and Emmett as soon as possible, and I said you will go to the hospital first thing in the morning." Alice nodded and smiled and relief crossed her face.

**EPOV**

The next morning I woke up with an ache in my chest which I could only assume as heart break. There was a soft tap on the door and Alice and Emmett walked in, I was really surprised at how quiet Emmett had been.

"Edward is everything ok? What did you want to say." Alice sat down on the end of the bed and all of a sudden my head felt too heavy and it fell back on the pillow.

"Edward man you are scaring me what is it." Emmett boomed.

"I can't do it I just can't, I know she is going to hate me but I honestly can't do it, you're going to have to help me."

"Edward you are going to have to explain, we don't understand." Alice was really confused.

"Bella." Alice tensed up "she has asked me to walk her down the aisle, but how can I, it won't be right, please help me." At that moment I wish I had never said it. A small woman came around the corner and my stomach knotted.

"Edward is that how you really feel. You don't want to walk me down the aisle. Even though you are one of the most maybe even the most important person in my life." Bella was crying and her face was stained with tears.

"Bella" I gasped "I'm so sorry I wish I could it's just, it would be too awkward. Do you hate me?" I was so upset that I was now crying.

"You know what Edward? I can't take this anymore, I'm worth more. So I'm done." She wiped the tears from her face almost walked out the door.

"Bella, what do you mean you're done?" I was so confused

"I mean you don't need to worry about walking me down the aisle, and don't bother about coming to the wedding, I only want people there who actually care for me." I can't believe she had said this, I cared for her more than anyone in the world, how could she forget that.

"Bella, I don't know what to sa-"she walked out the door before I had a chance to finish my sentence.


	7. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

As I was driving home, I was trying to think why Edward would have been so heartless and cruel. Does he know how much has had hurt me? He was the most special friend in the world, I loved him so much and now he does not even want to be there on my special day.

I got to the door of our apartment and I broke down crying. I was in so much pain, I couldn't take this anymore I have to leave, I cant be anywhere near him.

"Bella?" mike opened the door and was confused why I was sitting at the door crying. "What's happened, is it Edward?"

"He doesn't want to be in my life anymore" I know he did really but I could not say it I felt ashamed.

"That bastard, how could he do something like that to a girl as fragile as you?" mike was angry I could not believe it he had never been this angry before.

"Well that's not really what happened" he looked confused and angry "he said he didn't want to walk me down the aisle because it would be too awkward" I felt my stomach knotting.

"Actually Bella if you would have stayed you would have known everything he was saying" Alice popped out from behind my Chevy. "He was saying it was too awkward because you too are such good friends and he said because of 'that night'" I think she was talking about the night we said we loved each other. "It didn't feel right and he would have preferred to be a part of the wedding in a different way, and when you said you didn't want him at the wedding, he was crushed and he won't speak to anyone." Alice was angry with me, maybe because I did not actually hear him out, I guess I do owe him that after eavesdropping on his conversation.

"Bella, I can't believe this, you lied to me" Mike walked in to the house really pissed off.

I stood up and ran after him "Mike, I'm so sorry I should have told you the truth."

Mike turned around and looked disappointed "let me ask you this Bella, do you really want to marry Me." how could he ask this, of course I did. He had been my knight in shining armour so many times.

"Of course I want to marry you, I love you so much" I was so upset hat he could have asked me that.

"Bella why don't I believe you, you see I love you too but I think you are still hung up on Edward." he kissed me on the cheek and walked away. This had been the worst day of my life.

**EPOV **

I was still heart broken from Bella, she did not even hear me out I would have explained everything, that I did want to be there for Bella, even though it will be awkward, but I have to be there for my Bella. Then it hit me. She was not my Bella. She would not ever be my Bella she would be Mikes forever. I had missed my chance again.

**BPOV**

The next morning I woke up alone, mike was not here. I went downstairs looking for him, where was he? I ran back upstairs looking in all his drawers and his closet, he did not have anything.

He has gone. I sat down in his walk-in wardrobe and I found his tuxedo that he was planning to wear, and I could not help the overflow of tears.

"You could do much better than him, you always have been able to" I cocked my head up at the sound of his smooth velvet voice.

"Edward, I'm so sorry, I've missed you" I ran into his arms.

"Bella listen, I am your best friend, I always have and always will, I am the only person on this planet that will go to the ends of the earth to protect you, so you can always trust me with what I say." he was right, how could I put a relationship over my best friend.

"Edward, I can't begin to tell you how much I love you" I leaned in to kiss him but he moved back.

"I can't believe you are actually doing this, mike has just left and you're already jumping on another guy."

"I know what's wrong with me." I felt overwhelmed and all I could do was cry in Edwards arms, but something felt different, it didn't feel like the Edward I had always loved. "Edward what's wrong."

"erm…I don't know how to say this but, I'm moving away, I got accepted in a university in England." what? How could he have kept this secret for so long?


	8. Chapter 8

**EPOV**

Bella had just tried to jump on me, what should I have done?

"Bella, I'm sorry I should have told you before the accident, I have to go. You don't realise how many doors this will open for me." I felt a sour taste in my mouth after saying this, it was only this morning her fiancé had left her and I was now the one to leave, she was so fragile right now, how could I be some cruel and hurtful.

"Edward, I understand, don't let me hold you back from your dream. I mean I will miss you like crazy but I couldn't live with myself knowing I was the reason you didn't carry on with your future." I could feel her pain and the sadness in her eyes made me feel like I was doing wrong.

"You really understand?" I tried to sound sincere "Bella, I want you to come with me, please" it was a stupid idea I know but I was all Bella had left I couldn't leave her what would happen?

"What?! Edward are you crazy, what would I do in England, I mean besides I fit in here, and I know people here and my family are here, I cant just get up and leave, I mean what about Mike?" Bella looked around as if she was looking to Mike for support "but mike left me didn't he, I don't understand. Edward, I wanna go, I mean I have to go, you are my support, my life, my everything." Bella didn't sound like her normal self, she was depressed and she looked totally pale, almost vampire-like.

"Bella, that's great, we will just have to get you a ticket, and you can stay at the apartment I'm renting and at the same time you can send off applications to university as well." it didn't feel quite right taking Bella with me, maybe she was holding me back, maybe I do need to do this by myself, maybe this is the end, where its supposed to end.

**BPOV**

Edward had just asked me to move across the world for him, how could I turn down this amazing opportunity, it may be the big break Edward and I need to get back to being the best friends we once were.

"Edward I need to ask you something." he nodded as if willing me to go on. "You aren't just taking me because you feel sorry for me, because you know I'm a big girl now, I'm not fragile little Bella anymore." I didn't want him thinking I wasn't able to look after myself.

"Bella there are many reasons I want you there and there are many reasons why you should be there, I mean it will be an amazing chance for you to get the degree you wanted in law, and to get the people skills we used to talk about." I felt better after Edward explained why he thought I really should be there.

**APOV**

**Emmett and I had been standing at the door with glasses pressed against it like they did in old movies. **

"**I can't believe he is fighting for her to be there, after everything he has put him through." Emmett said, the quietest I had ever heard him.**

"**I know, she doesn't deserve Edward, We gotta stop the Em before this bitch ruins Edwards's life. Oh quick they're coming." me and Emmett ran to the top of the stairs as if we were just coming up.**

"**Bella, my dear, how are you, my don't you look radiant as usual." it always burnt my throat to be polite to Bella. **

"**thanks Alice, you always know the right things to say. Hey Emmett, my big teddy bear." Edward laughed but Emmett and I had to force back a scowl.**


	9. Chapter 9

**EMPOV**

I couldn't believe what Bella was making Edward do all this for him, Alice and I had to show Edward what Bella was really like.

"So Em you 'big teddy bear' we need to make a plan, how to split those two up." Alice looked deep in thought.

"OI baby sister you ever call me a 'big teddy bear' again and I'll go and best buds with Bella, ok!" Alice gave me a scowl and then a low growl as if I was some fit girl chatting up Jasper.

"Emmett, Alice, Edward and Bella" we could hear Esme shouting from downstairs we didn't want to ignore her because that would have become a disaster.

**APOV**

Emmett and I ran downstairs to where Carlisle and Esme were they looked angry as if we were children who had broken her favourite vase.

"What's going on?" Esme looked so pissed I had never seen her like that.

"Well Edward has asked me to move to England with him, if that what you were talking about" Esme looked confused but then she just shook it off not thinking anything more of it.

"That's...yeah...but no I'm not talking about that." She turned her head to me and Emmett and just said "well?"

"We hate Bella and we are planning to split her and Edward up, because he is throwing her future away for her." I couldn't believe it, I pinched Emmett's leg.

"What the hell, guys! It's always about you, can't you guys just be happy for someone else for once." Edward growled and turned to the non-existent Bella, the door slammed and everyone ran to try and catch her 'luckily' she didn't bring her car and she was a pretty slow walker.

"Bella wait!" Edward called after her, he was totally love struck by this clumsy excuse for a human.

**EPOV**

I was so embarrassed at what Emmett had said a moment ago, I mean no one ever said anything about when Jasper wanted to go back into the army, but Alice made him change his mind, or when Rosalie got signed by elite model management and Emmett talked her out of it because he didn't want other guys luring at her.

Bella turned around "they're right Edward, although they didn't have to humiliate me like that, I am just spoiling your chances of doing well in life, I wish you all the best, I mean you won't need it but still congratulations, Alice and Emmett I suggest you take up some sort of hobby now because you won't have to hate me for much longer, and Esme and Carlisle...you two have been amazing to me, just like my second parents, so I wish everyone all the best, and I guess this is the final farewell to the Cullen family." She blow kisses to all of us and walked into the dark road.

"This is our fault, she didn't need that, how much shit has she gone through, I have to stop her Emmett." Alice's voice was surprisingly apologetic. "Edward are you just gonna let her leave like that?" she was right we ran after Bella and thankfully she and only walked around that corner.

**BPOV**

Maybe this was for the best, Edward needed a break, he needed to clear his head and to be honest I think separation between us would be for the best.

"BELLA!" Edwards's voice was filled with sorrow, pain and anger. I turned round to see him with my favourite crooked smile on his face. "I missed you" he grabbed my face and pulled me into a passionate and romantic kiss "I have been waiting for years to do that, and I have been waiting a little less to do this" he was confusing me, he fumbled around in his pocket and pulled out a huge diamond ring, he got down on one knee "Isabella Marie swan, would you do me he honour of becoming my wife?" I was completely gobsmacked and I didn't know what to say, I looked around and saw Alice grinning that scared me the most.

"Erm, err, what? Of course, yes, yes, yes!" Edward slid the ring onto my finger and kissed me again he walked me back to the house where everyone was crying, and clapping and Emmett was cheering the most. "I'm so confused, Emmett and Alice I thought you hated me?" Alice was giggling and Emmett just pointed to Edward who looked very guilty.

"I have been planning this since the crash, when I asked you and to get Alice and Emmett I wanted them to help me plan something really romantic, our honeymoon is a trip to England, and they don't hate you they love you, everyone was in on it, we wanted to totally throw you off so you wouldn't guess and it would be a surprise, and judging by you face back there I'm guessing it was a surprise, plus Emmett and Alice were walking upstairs, they were trying to plan everything for us, I just knew you would say yes."


End file.
